This invention relates to a date and day correcting device and more particularly to a date and day correcting device which corrects date and day by sliding a correcting lever guided by at least two pins on a base plate of a timepiece.
Conventionally, a correcting device of this type corrects date and day by intermeshing a date and day correcting wheel, which oscillates mounted on a oscillating lever with a date and day wheel, by operation of a stem. In this type, however, a wide space in a thickness dimension of a timepiece is required and it is very difficult to make the timepiece thin. Moreover, a number of pins in the device is large and construction is complicated, operating characteristics are not good, price is high and reliability is not satisfactory.